Trial of the Monado
by Maria65
Summary: Shulk's new Monado is harder to wield than they thought and now Keyara has gone missing! Yet when her tower appears and they enter, they realize she was waiting for them to seek her out. Yet...this isn't how they remember her! As a Goddess, and learning of a Trial...can they defeat Keyara, or was she correct to assume they were doomed? Willow to Entr0py, Rated T for violence.


Shulk sighed as he, Willow, Dunban, Fiora, Reyn, Riki, Melia and Sharla walked through Garu Plain's...trying to find Keyara; the young homs having gone missing. Alvis, Nahlia and Galven were all looking for her as well on the other side of Garu Plains and Nahlia would come get them should they find her. She had gone missing two days prior and no one could find her, it was like she just...disappeared! Shulk wondered if it had anything to do with the Monado he held, the white, blue and purple sword in his hands; it had been hard for him to master and he was still learning! It was taking extremely long for him to get his Monado working, just activating it took a lot of energy out of him...he didn't understand; why was it so hard to use?! Keyara had seemed to notice yet she had remained silent and then she disappear's? He wondered if maybe Zanza had something to do with it and worried he was right; though from the way Nahlia, Galven and Alvis acted they stated that was highly unlikely. With her having been freed after her near death experience, she was free to do as she wished and Zanza hadn't chased after her.

"Shulk?" The voice of Melia caught his attention. "Is everything okay?" She questioned and he noticed he had lagged behind. "Y-yeah," He stuttered out, rubbing his neck. "I just hope she's okay." He finished, feeling somewhat useless. Willow eyed him somewhat suspiciously...that wasn't the whole truth, she could tell...but she wouldn't press him, not in front of the others.

They continued until they heard a roar and recognized it as Nahlia's as they saw her, in her Telethia form, flying toward them. They waited for her to land and braced themselves when she did land, causing the area around them to shake a little as some lost their footing. "Is everything okay?" Sharla asked first as she approached Nahlia as the High Entia lowered her head to speak to them properly as well as laying her tail flat for them to climb. "I believe we may know where she is...but you all must see." She said as she lifted her head and looked in a certain direction. "She has given you all permission." She commented, confusing them but they ignored it and climb on her before she took off.

They arrived at an area...an area familiar to Shulk and Willow at least yet the others were left confused. Was that a symbol in the ground? When suddenly it seemed a mirage faded before a high tower became visible and they all gasped except Nahlia, Shulk and Willow; they tower seemed to reach into the heaven's! "Ooh~" Riki awed at the tall tower. "What is this place? It bigger than big tree in Makna!" He exclaimed, bouncing a little. "The Goddess Tower..." Willow mumbled, yet they heard. "Goddess Tower?" Dunban questioned, raising an eye brow in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked again as Willow sighed, had Nahlia told them?

Nahlia seemed to notice Willow's look and sighed as well, before she began to fly around the Tower, looking for an entrance. "Keyara has not told you all the truth." Nahlia said, earning confused and hurt looks from the group. "At least...not completely." She stated before she dove down to find the entrance. "Keyara has existed long before we were born...long before Bionis and Mechonis came into existence; she is a Goddess...just like Meyneth." She said before she fanned her wings out and flew into an entrance, before flying up toward the top of the tower. "She was around long before us?!" Melia shouted in shock; Keyara was a Goddess?! "Yes, she was a Goddess...who turned mortal to help the world grow." She said before she explained everything.

She told them of how Keyara helped unify all the races of Mechonis and Bionis, how she helped the High Entia, Machina, Nopon and Hom's grow both technological and life in general; she was revered and treated as an equal by Meyneth and Zanza. She told them how she looked in the past, how she wore an elegant dress with one feathered wing and one mechanical wing...then she spoke of what they knew. She spoke of how Zanza had control of her; how he gained control of her...and while the information seemed familiar it also left them with a new feeling, like it was new information.  
She spoke of how, after Keyara struck Meyneth down how she begged the world and God's, how she begged a higher power to take her away and begin a new life. She told them how she came back to the world as a spirit and stated she was a God of the past to the people of Bionis and how she looked different. She had gone with a purple dress and had two feathered wings and how she was transparent, any could see through her; yet when she heard what would soon be happening through the ether she stripped herself of her Goddess status and became a mortal again this time, as a child. She told them how she became a mortal simply to meet them and help them as time would pass; she also spoke of how Keyara hoped they would once again see her as a Goddess.

"She hoped to bring you all to the Tower so you could all see her past." Nahlia finished as she landed on a small platform that was wide and lead to two large doors at the end of the hallway, picture's lined the walls but they were all covered as if to hide the past. "I feel her presence within, Galven and Alvis await us on the other side of the door; I had brought them in earlier." She explained before she dove toward the door and it opened as she walked in and allowed them to dismount. "She wanted you all to see her as her old self...but that will have to wait after the battle with Zanza." Nahlia said before she transformed back into her High Entia form and looked around.

"Nahlia!" A voice called and they saw Galven and Alvis walk toward them. "I see you're all here." Galven said, crossing his arms as they all looked around. "The ether here is heavy...it clouds my mind." Nahlia said and they saw the tips of her wings glowing...it was a sign of a large amount of ether in the area. "She's here...somewhere." Nahlia said as they all looked around, expecting to see her.

"Keyara!" Melia called out, looking worried when she got no response. They all began to call for her...yet still got no response...when suddenly...a voice within the shadows spoke. "I can hear you all clearly." The voice, one that was very familiar, spoke from the darkness when suddenly they heard _'click' 'click'_ hitting the tiled floor of the room they were in.

They looked in the direction of the sound when silver-blue caught there attention...and suddenly, Keyara appeared from the shadows...yet she looked different. Her black hair was unnaturally long and reached well past her knee's, her silver blue dress flowed from her yet was high enough to not drag on the ground. She had black accents as well as three purple roses on a string around her neck as well as string around her hands and she wore black heels that laced up just below her knee's; she looked...so different it scared them.  
Her purple eyes were almost emotionless as she gazed at them, or...more like she stared at Shulk when suddenly two wings appeared from her back...and they stumbled back in shock at what they saw...one feathered wing and one mechanical wing...like Nahlia said! Melia stared at her before gasping, she exactly matched the statue within the Throne room of Alcamoth, the statue that was at the entrance to the Throne Room and upon the platform on which the Emperor would stand. Keyara soon swept her gaze over them, seeing what they all looked like before she closed her eyes and snapped her fingers; as she did they noticed purple sparks came from her fingers when suddenly the sound of gears moving and ether swirling were heard as something moved behind her.

"I take it you came for her?" She asked as Keyara, the one they knew appeared behind her; held up the same way Juju was held when he had been captured long ago. "Keyara?!" Fiora cried out and was about to run forward when suddenly the Goddess's eyes flashed and a gust of harsh wind slammed Fiora into the wall behind them. "Fiora!" Shulk shouted for her worried, rand toward her and looked back at Keyara, seeings green ether settle around her. "Do not come near me." Goddess Keyara stated harshly, eyes unforgiving as she held up her hand and they saw the old Monado, the red sword, appear in her hand; it activated immediately.

"Keyara, what's the meaning of this?!" Willow demanded of Keyara, yet the Goddess scoffed; she was unnaturally cold toward them. "I allowed you all to see the tower for one reason," She began as she lifted the Monado and pointed it at Shulk. "and that one reason is to see if you, Shulk, can wield **MY** Monado." She hissed out, glaring at him and Shulk stumbled back in shock; what did she mean by that? "I have noticed you've been having trouble using my Monado...so I decided to do something about it." Keyara said and Shulk growled as he stood. "And what would that be?" He demanded, feeling his anger rise for some reason.

Keyara smirked maliciously before Shulk suddenly felt the Monado get heavy and grunted in strain as he tried to keep it up. "W-what's...happening?" He questioned, growling before the Monado suddenly glowed red and began to reject him. He cried out in pain as ether sparked around him, attacking his body and he tried to stop the Monado but it suddenly activated against his will and he cried out as pain racked his body.

"SHULK?!" Fiora cried out and looked to Keyara for help, yet she remained where she was, watching him with inquisitive eye's; almost like she was studying him. "Help him!" Fiora cried to her as she stood, knowing none could touch Shulk. Keyara sighed and snapped her fingers before everything around Shulk returned to normal as the Monado deactivated. "I'm disappointed Shulk," Keyara began as she walked forward. "it seems you are unable to wield my Monado." She said sadly, before stopping a little ways from him. "You are not worthy to be an Heir of the Monado." She spat at him, shocking everyone.

 _'She's not being herself,'_ Willow thought, somewhat shocked at what was happening. _'Keyara is never like this, even the memories of the past she's shown me she was never like this!'_ Willow thought before a different thought struck her. _'Wait...she was a Goddess, she had to have been like this with her subjects, just like Meyneth and Zanza; they all had to be rulers and show little emotion, show that they are the rulers of the world.'_ Willow remembered, having to keep in mind that God's were similar to the way Kings and Queen's were, but with more power.

"Have you lost yer mind?!" Reyn shouted as he charged her. "I'll show you how worthy he is!" Reyn shouted as he jumped and struck her. "Reyn no!" Alvis shouted, eyes wide yet it was too late. Keyara simply looked at him and he cried out in pain as a barrier blocked the attack and he was sent flying back, slamming into the wall and making a dent with his armor. "Reyn!" Sharla cried out and ran to help him, see if he was alright. Nahlia was horrified, it was like when she inflicted punishment on those who she considered sinner's, those who committed crime and didn't care for those they hurt. "Why are you doing this?!" She cried to Keyara, who simply looked at her and sighed, laying the Monado against her shoulder.

"This is a trial..." Keyara began, before looking at Shulk. "...the Trial of the Monado; to see if Shulk is worthy enough and strong enough to wield my Monado." She said before she allowed the Monado to be pointed toward the ground. "Yet it seems I was mistaken...you cannot activate it without my help and you haven't discovered any of my abilities." She turned away and began to walked away. "You have disappointed me, Shulk." She said, causing Shulk to glare at her. "How dare you!" A voice cried out and Keyara stopped, glancing back to see it was Dunban, his eyes harsh toward her. "After everything you've done for us, all the times you've helped Shulk, you degrade him simply because he is unable to wield your Monado?!" He shouted and Keyara's purple eyes began to glow as her anger began rising. "There are other Monado's that he can wield, he doesn't need yours!" Dunban shouted and Keyara growled.

She spun toward her, eyes turning red as ether pulsed from her body, bringing everyone to the ground. "ENOUGH!" She demanded and they all cried out in pain as the ether attacked them. "I will not stand here and listen to your nonsense!" Keyara shouted before she dispelled the ether around them, and they began gasping for breath. "That Monado has been blessed by me, Meyneth, Zanza and Alvis!" She shouted as her wings flared, her eyes remaining a murderous red. "That Monado may be your all's only key to defeating Zanza!" She shouted as she sent out another pulse, making them grunt as it bound them to the ground. "You all think you're strong enough, but I know better!" She shouted before she dispelled the ether again, knowing she was hurting them.

"You're all pathetic, why do I even waste my time?" She commented before she turned around again to walk away. "Keyara..." Alvis said sadly...what happened to her? "Don't walk away from me!" Shulk's voice demanded as he sprung up and charged her, swinging the Monado. "Shulk?!" Galven shouted, eyes wide in horror as the Monado drew closer. Faster than they could blink, Shulk was slammed into the ground before he was flung toward the ceiling...before the red ether around him simply let him drop back to the ground. They noticed Keyara was looking at him with glowing red eyes before they turned back to purple, the glow still in place. Shulk's cry of pain let them know she had done some damage. "Shulk!" Fiora cried out as she shot to her feet and ran toward them.

Keyara looked at her again and flung her back before a barrier appeared before them, preventing them from coming toward her. "No!" Reyn shouted and struck it, yet it did nothing. "Oh no," Riki began to whine, worried. "this is not good, Keyara might hurt Shulk really, really bad." He fretted and Alvis growled...this wasn't like her at all! "...Do you wish to fight me?" Keyara asked him, yet they heard. "What?" Shulk groaned from where he lay, looking at her slightly unfocused.

Keyara noticed and used ether to heal him and helped him stand before she backed up a little, her eyes curious. "Do you wish to fight me?" She questioned, yet Shulk remained confused. "The Trial of the Monado request's you to fight me, defeat me...and the Monado is yours to keep and wield and use as you wish." She said before she glared at him. "Yet if you fail...you lose the Monado...and you might even lose your life." She stated and Shulk growled...he had no choice. "I'll fight you!" He shouted, shocking everyone. "I will win!" He shouted and struggled to lift the Monado, yet he did succeed. Keyara smiled as she pointed the red Monado at him, a smirk taking place of her smile. "May the duel begin." She said before she charged.

They were all shocked, unable to grasp the concept of what was going on...two Keyara's...in one room, fighting Shulk as her Goddess self yet floating above the battle as though she was comatose. They were shocked at how quickly she dodged Shulk's attacks and retaliate with her own; she was quick they were unable to really keep their eyes on her. She danced around, sometimes using her wings yet Shulk was able to hit her; having mastered one extra move the Monado had. It seemed it had more than just it's normal Art's, yet had small special abilities of its own. He had mastered the healing effect and the beam effect; both of which were useful in their own right and he was getting quicker at dodging her moves to attack her in return, he was getting better.  
He swung at her as she came from behind yet she looped over his blade and struck him, the sword cutting through his side. Shulk growled in pain before kicking her back and striking again yet she merely dodged the swing and clashed blades with him, the two blue ether blades pulsing against one another. They pushed the other back before striking again only to clash and he noticed Keyara was somewhat impressed he was able to keep up, yet what she did next shocked him. She punched him only to use her ether to send him flying against the barrier and yanked him back before she thrust her blade, stabbing him right below the ribs.

"SHULK!" Everyone screamed as he shouted in pain and Keyara sighed as she kicked him off her blade before turning away, yet she healed him. "You will keep lossing if you fight me like this." She stated yet he demanded a rematch and she complied. She didn't understand as they repeatedly fought against one another, he kept lossing or making a mistake that would cost him his life; yet she always healed him because it was right. She didn't want to hurt him, she didn't want to fight him...but she forced herself to; the Trial of the Monado demanded it.

She sighed and looked to her mortal body...she wanted to go back to her body, but she couldn't. She was merely a spirit right now, a fragment of her former self with her powers. Due to having been released from Zanza she was able to finally do the Trial of the Monado with Shulk, though she could tell he still had a ways to go. He was able to swing it effectively but it seemed activated the Monado's Arts were what took their toll on him. Suddenly, as they fought again, Shulk suddenly changed at her and she gasped as the saw purple ether pool from the Monado and strike her, making her cry out in pain.

"EATER!" Shulk shouted before he spun and struck at her back, using **Backslash** , before he used **Stream Edge** and she saw her shield shatter; making her growl. This wasn't good. Suddenly she felt herself falling and yelped in pain as she hit the ground, before Shulk used **Shaker Edge** on her, making her cry in pain as another gash appeared on her, this time across her chest. Shulk growled as he brought him sword up and stopped...looking at her with wide eyes...he couldn't bring himself to end her...to end the duel like this. Keyara noticed his hesitation and sighed, slumping in defeat. "Go ahead," She urged, looking away. "finish me and the Trial ends." She stated, closing her eyes and Shulk slumped a little.

"...No..." He said and stepped away, deactivating the Monado. "I can't." He said as his wounds began to heal and the ether spread toward Keyara. "Why not?" She asked, sitting up as the barrier slowly began to disappear. "I've won...it was obvious." He stated as he sheathed the Monado, securing it to his back. "There was no reason for me to end you...I won." He said and she sighed, standing up and looked at him suspiciously. "Yet in a real battle...I would've killed you." She stated, knowing he knew what she meant. If she wanted to, she would've killed him for hesitating the way he did...but it was only a trial.

"I know." He said, shocking her. "But there is no reason to end you, I didn't have to kill you Keyara, I simply had to beat you...and I did." He stated and she seemed shocked before she sighed with a giggle. Of course...if Shulk could avoid bloodshed, he will...as he had done with Egil. "Always the peacekeeper Shulk." She praised before she cupped his cheek, making him blush a little. "This was what I wanted to see, the side that doesn't wish for death or blood...I apologize for my words and action's...but I had to be firm to get my point across." Keyara said before she moved away as the barrier completely disappeared and the others ran toward Shulk.

"Shulk, are you okay?" Fiora asked as she reached him first and he nodded, smiling at her. "I'm alright." He said and hugged her and she giggled. "Keyara?" Willow questioned, making the Goddess turn toward them, a look of confusion on her face. She no longer looked angry or intimidating, yet she looked like her normal self just wiser, more power and very God-like. "Yes?" She questioned and Willow walked toward her. "Why the Trial?" She asked and Keyara sighed, yet smiled at them. "I placed a Trial as a means of seeing if any could wield the Monado, there are many secret abilities within the Monado that are able to be unlocked and he has already mastered two of them." She said, her voice suddenly having a feeling of power behind it. "The ability to heal and the ability to direct a small ether beam. There are some others, but these are side effects from the Monado having been made from my own wing." She stated before her eyes glowed and they all froze as an image of Keyara using her wing to finish the Monado appeared in their minds.

"I used my own wing as a mean's of finishing it and Zanza, Meyneth, me and Alvis all blessed the Monado before I hid it within my Tower. Its strong enough to withstand the Monado's that Zanza now has in his possession and they should prove useful in the journey you all will endure." Keyara said before she turned around toward her mortal body, the boy lowering to the ground. "I shall return to my mortal self, I once again apologize for my action's...I had to be my Goddess self to fulfill this trial, it was the only way I could use a fragment of my past." She said and they smiled, they understood.

In order for the trial to have started, Keyara pretty much had to go back in time and use her past body to fight Shulk, use a fragment of her past to fight him to even be a match against him. She created the trial as a Goddess and as such, she had to be a Goddess to fight him for the trail to be complete. She returned their smile and looked to her mortal body and closed her eyes, her body glowing purple as she slowly began to fade, when a small orb was in her place and spun around her mortal body before sinking it, making the mortal body glow purple before it faded. Keyara stirred in her mortal body and they saw her eyes twitch and fingers twitch as well...when she slowly opened her eyes, the purple color making them smile and go toward her and she looked at them before smiling as well. She hugged them when they hugged her before she officially congratulated Shulk before she received a harsh scolding from Galven about not warning them about the trial. In the end, they left and watched as the Goddess Tower slowly sunk back into the ground, the symbol remained and they left.

"That was intense!" Reyn commented, laughing as Dunban and Riki agreed. "Yeah, talk about power, you had it Keyara!" Sharla commented and Keyara chuckled, rubbing her neck. "I guess." She said and Willow gave a small smile. "You have power Keyara, you had us kept back." She stated and Keyara chuckled...yeah she did keep them away. _'Maybe...we can finally defeat Zanza...and Keyara can live a life of freedom. Now that he has mastered the Monado, I believe we can win.'_ Willow thought happily as the headed back to Colony 9, on their way to their home. They would win...that...they were all certain of.


End file.
